


Broken Hearts Make For Sore Bottoms!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddles, Cute teen Loki, Guilt, Loki is naughty, Tears, Thor hurts Loki, magic spells, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Fifteen year old Loki gets up to Mischief and Thor loses his temper, slapping his face hard! Broken hearted Loki sets his brother up for pure misery! Loki learns to trust his brother's love for him. Gentle Odin, Sorry Thor, sweet Frigga and one little bottom spanked with love!





	Broken Hearts Make For Sore Bottoms!

The Bifrost wave sat Thor and fifteen year old Loki on the floor of the observatory. Thor’s face wore an expression of grim resolve and Loki’s face was wet with tears. Odin had lingered in the observatory, anxious to hear about the boys’ trip to Grendle. Odin reached out and stopped Loki, drawing him in to comfort him. The boy’s chest was hitching so hard he could barely communicate.   
“Here now.” The All Father said softly. “What’s this?” He held Loki tenderly, rubbing his back.   
“I….I….I….Th….Thor h…hit m…me.” Was all the crying prince could get out. Odin looked to Thor, frowning. His elder son simply glared at his younger brother.   
“Shhhhh. It’s alright. Where did he hit you?” Odin asked, prying Loki out to get a look at him. The boy had a growing bruise on his cheek, setting Odin’s thermostat to boiling! “Thor! Why did you strike your little brother?”   
“Father, everywhere I take Loki he behaves like a child!” Thor spat angrily.   
“He IS a child! What excuse can you give for striking his face?” Odin growled, as Loki clung to his neck, sobbing broken heartedly.   
“I wanted to show a dignified face to the Grendlers for Asgard. Loki took off with their Leader’s sons and got up to mischief.”   
“What sort of mischief?” Odin angrily retorted, losing patience.   
“He and the other boys found some whiz poppers and set them off, interrupting our talk. When I told him to stop he ran from me.”   
“I don’t doubt it.” Odin replied, rubbing Loki’s back. “You have him so frightened of you I do not blame him.” Odin’s words pinched Thor’s heart. He didn’t want Loki to fear him, he loved his baby brother to bits. He began to feel quite badly for slapping him. The pitiful sound of Loki’s weeping was working on him now.   
“I’m sorry. I suppose I overreacted.” Thor said, sighing. He walked up to Odin and began to rub Loki’s back. “I’m sorry I hit you, brother.” Loki flinched violently, making both Odin and Thor frown. “Loki what’s wrong?” Thor asked, his expression sad and worried.   
“Tell papa Little One. Why do you flinch so?” Loki’s voice barely made it to Odin’s ear.   
“Thor hurt me. He hurt my face.” Odin laid his huge hand over the side of Loki’s head, swallowing it up and comforted him as best he could.   
“I’m afraid you’ve lost his trust, my son. You will have to work hard to gain it back.” Tears sprang to Thor’s eyes and he leaned down, kissing Loki’s head.   
“I am so sorry Loki. I swear on Mjolnir I will never hurt you like that again.” He turned and walked out, going straight to his own chambers to cry. Frigga came into the room, her expression quizzical.   
“What’s going on?”   
“Thor struck Loki in the face. He struck him quite hard.” Frigga moved in and lay a soft hand against the bruise, healing it completely. Loki held one hand out silently for his mother and Odin gladly transferred him to her care. “I fear Loki wants nothing more to do with his brother.” Loki began to cry again at this and Frigga crushed him to her chest. Rubbing his back and cooing comforts. 

* * * *

At the evening meal, Loki sat before his food, head down, picking at it. He seemed totally disinterested in eating. For once, Thor was not eating either. He kept looking to Loki, hoping the boy would forgive him. When the young prince did spare him a look it sent chills through his blood. It was an uncharacteristic look of smoldering anger! It pierced Thor’s heart so badly he excused himself from the table. Frigga frowned at her youngest son.   
“Loki, Thor is very sorry for hurting you.”   
“He is a violent oaf.” Loki replied flatly. “He’s only sorry he was caught.” Odin and Frigga looked at one another worriedly. Odin cleared his throat.   
“Loki, people make mistakes. We are supposed to forgive them when they apologize.” The All Father offered. Loki looked up at him and his face shattered. He began to cry again, from a deep wound in his soul. Both parents stood and abandoned their meals to comfort him. 

* * * *

As the days passed, Loki’s anger grew and he felt he simply must visit some type of revenge on Thor for hurting his feelings so. It must be something that hurts his heart at least as much as Loki’s and preferably something public to add humiliation to injury. It didn’t take long for him to come up with a real crusher…

* * * * 

It was widely known that Thor’s pride and joy was his hammer, Mjolnir. Loki had long been jealous of it, thinking that Thor loved the thing more than he loved his own brother. Of course he was wrong. Thor would cut his arm off for Loki but just now the boy felt like the lesser brother. He decided to see how Thor felt if he had to choose between them! He also knew that, in the wake of slapping his face Thor would not dare spank him no matter what he did.   
With this in mind, Loki launched a campaign to gaslight Thor. At first it was mild, greasing Mjolnir’s handle so his brother could not easily lift the hammer. A harmless prank which Thor gladly dismissed. Next, Loki cast a spell on his brother to make him use a string of foul language in Odin’s presence and explain it away with some flimsy excuse. This resulted in a scolding from Odin and the threat of a mouth soaping and a severe walloping. Loki hid behind a pillar, laughing into his hands as Odin scored off his brother. Thor squirmed, trying to come up with an explanation but he could think of none.   
Two days later, another spell in which Thor used Mjolnir to strike a royal guard! It was set up to look like carelessness leading to an accident. Odin took Thor into the lounge and gave him a blistering paddling! The harassment peaked when Loki cast a spell on Thor to smack Loki again, this time in front of both parents! He knew that neither parent would suspect anything as he had already slapped Loki once. He made sure to make it look like he prodded Thor into anger. Even Frigga was fooled as her eldest son rounded on Loki, backhanding him so hard he flew through the air, landing on his back on the marble floor!   
That was the last straw! Odin jerked Thor to his feet and ripped Mjolnir from his hands.   
“You do not deserve to carry this tool for peace making! For shame!” He jerked Thor into the lounge and removed his belt, whipping the young Viking hard. Thor wept long and loudly. Not so much over the whipping but because he had lost his favourite possession! Frigga healed her son’s face and comforted him. He smiled, knowing that Thor was finally feeling as miserable as he was. He waited until Thor went to his own chambers and paid him a visit.   
Thor sat on his bed, weeping over the loss of Mjolnir. When he saw Loki, he held his arms out, surprising the young prince. Loki fully expected Thor to attack him but he seemed to only care about having hurt him! The boy began to feel rotten for doing this to his brother. It never occurred to him that Thor might care more about him! He slowly walked toward him and was pulled into a crushing cuddle. Thor wept as he held his brother, apologizing over and over. It began to work on the boy and tears ran down his face.   
“Thor….brother…..”   
“Yes my poor little brother.”   
“I…I…have something to tell you.” Thor pulled away from him, smiling through his tears.   
“What, sweetling.”   
“I…I…was so angry when you slapped me. I felt sad and angry that you would strike me. I…I…”  
“You cast spells on me to take revenge on me.” Thor said, smiling. The statement shot through Loki like a spear! His mouth actually fell open, making Thor chuckle.   
“You knew?” He peeped, incredulous.  
“Of course! I would never do any of those things on my own.”   
“But…why?”   
“I knew you felt sad and betrayed. I wanted you to get it out of your system so you could know how much I love you.” Loki looked so profoundly shocked it actually made Thor laugh out loud! The little Trickster sat on the edge of the bed next to his brother, too gob smacked to speak. He didn’t have to. Thor understood perfectly. Finally, the teen found his voice.   
“Are you angry?” He asked timidly. Thor reached out and gathered him in his arms, cuddling him again.   
“No, Little one. But you are going to confess to our parents.” Loki’s face blanched and he swallowed hard! He knew it was fair though, so he stood up and walked out the door, making a bee line to the Throne room.   
“Mama? Papa?” He peeped as he stood before The All Parents.   
“Yes darling?” Frigga replied sweetly.   
“I have a confession to make.” Both parents smiled at one another.   
“Yes?” Odin prompted.  
“Thor’s behaviour o…over the p…past few days. M…My fault.” Bother parents gave Loki a tsk tsk look. He stood, chin down, peering up at them meekly.   
“Loki! Shame on you!” Frigga gently chided. “That was very naughty.”   
“Yes. What do you have to say for yourself, young man?” Odin asked, looking expectant and stern.  
“I’m sorry.” The young prince replied simply.   
“Did you tell Thor?” Frigga asked.   
“Yes mama.” He squeaked.   
“Was he angry?” Odin asked.  
“No papa. He said he felt so badly for slapping me he understood why I did it.” The All Parents looked at one another and then at their nervous son.   
“What do you think we should do?” Odin asked. A tear slipped down Loki’s cheek.   
“I think I deserve a spanking.” The teen replied meekly. Odin nodded silently and crooked his finger. Frigga descended the stairs and kissed her son before departing. She could not bring herself to witness the upcoming bottom tanning. Loki slowly mounted the stairs, his lower lip pouting adorably. Odin had to suppress laughter. It was just too adorable. The teen approached him and he drew him in, giving him a gentle cuddle.   
“You little devil.” Odin whispered softly, kissing Loki’s face.   
“I’m sorry papa.” The boy said as he was draped over his father’s lap. Odin removed his gauntlet and peeled the teen’s little leggings down, revealing a pale, sweet little round bottom. This was one of those moments when Odin was stricken with just how tiny Loki was compared to he and Thor. He felt a great deal of tenderness for the boy. He rubbed the soft little cheeks for a moment, bringing circulation to the skin and applied twenty brisk smacks. Loki clenched his teeth and squinted at the sting but he did not cry. Partly because it was not a severe spanking and partly because he felt so guilty he knew he deserved the punishment. Odin’s hand was both thundering and gentle, imparting love with each spank. Loki knew he was loved and he lay relaxed over his father’s lap as he was disciplined. When it ended Loki’s little tail was pink and warm and Odin rubbed what little sting he felt away.   
“Good boy.” The All Father purred as he rubbed the velvet soft little cheeks. Loki wriggled, as his little bottom was soothed, charming the old god. “Yes, that feels better.” He purred, gently rubbing and patting. Loki fetched a cute sigh and his father righted his britches, picking him up and cuddling him. “Such a good little monkey.” He said, smiling.   
“I love you papa.” Loki said in muffled tones, his face buried in Odin’s furry vest. The ancient deity laid his massive hand across his head, holding him tenderly.   
“I love you too, baby son.” Loki reached back and tugged at his leggings, making Odin smile. “Does your little bottom sting?” he asked. Loki nodded silently. “Well, it will fade soon. Papa loves that little tail. I hate to spank it so be a good boy for papa.”   
“Okay.” Loki piped sweetly. Odin picked him up and stood him on his feet.   
“Go and give your brother some hugs.” Loki turned and scooted down the corridor toward Thor’s chambers. Frigga peeked around the doorway and smiled, running into the throne room. She and Odin shared a giggle together.   
“I wonder if he realizes that we knew what he was doing all along? Frigga said, setting off another round of laughter!


End file.
